


The Time Lord and the Trickster

by BuenasNoches



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Implied Slash, M/M, archangel/doctor, implied adult content later on, mini adventures through time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuenasNoches/pseuds/BuenasNoches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Gabriel met over a course of different time periods. Both curious and furious at each other almost every single meeting until they realized that there was something that kept pulling them together. And maybe that something wasn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Lord and the Trickster

The Time Lord and The Trickster

 

The first time they met it was not one of the Doctor’s best first impressions.

The doctor was in his fourth regeneration and currently on his own and thought it be pretty fun to see the birth of Jesus, see the soon-be-savior of the human race. Disguised as a wise man (save for his beloved scarf which he just tucked under his disguise) he had left his Tardis, excited and curious.

Now he had figured he would just witness the birth and take off.

Now what he hadn't counted on was being held at blade point by a very angry looking man.

“State your business, you are not a wise man.”

“Oiy, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, besides who are you?”

“I am Gabriel, an Archangel of the lord and charged with protecting the Lord's son, and you are not a book.”

“Oh...an angel and not just any angel, an ARCHANGEL, how exciting! I always hoped to run into one of you guys, so many tales told about your kind and what-not and I forget that saying hasn't been said yet, my bad.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “Are you making fun of me? And what do you mean you've been hoping to run into an angel? Have you been trying look for one? Angels aren't meant to be seen by humans.” he took a step forward, bringing the blade right up to the Doctor's neck.

Four look at it calmly, adjusting his scarf, “No, no, of course not, I just got a bit excited, meeting an Archangel and all, I wasn't looking for one but I always hoped to just run into one on my travels. Can you please put your blade down, I'm not armed.”

Gabriel just glared at the Doctor but complied, lowering his blade, “Who are you and why are you impersonating a wise man?” he demanded sharply.

Four scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly, “I just wanted to see the birth of the man who will save the humans, humans have so many strange gods with all different beliefs, I've seen most and I wanted to see this one, that's all, I wasn't going to tamper with anything, couldn’t anyways, this is a fixed point in time.”

Gabriel just stared at him, bemused by this strange man. “You still haven't told me who you are.” the Archangel said trying to figure out what he meant by “fix point in time”.

Four frowned, “Well Gabriel, archangel of the Lord, I am--” he was cut off by near by shouts of people, yelling that the baby was a boy, Gabriel was distracted and Four quickly took that moment to take off.

Gabriel was torn, chase after the mysterious man or guard the child.

It was a no brain-er, it was his duty to watch over the child.

That still wouldn't stop him from wondering who the man was and how strangely he spoke though.

Four meanwhile hid nearby, grinning widely as he saw the child, this would be the boy to solve it all huh?

He glanced a little further and saw just the barest of a shadow, nearby the family but hidden.

“Hmm, I wanted to learn about him but he was quite rude...perhaps next time I'll run into a nicer angel hopefully.” Four murmured to himself, adjusting his scarf before making his way back to the Tardis

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small collection of different times Gabriel and the Doctor ran into each other. I also have no prior practice to writing the Fourth Doctor and I've only seen a bit of Classic Who with him so forgive me if he's a bit out of sorts.


End file.
